battlestarprometheusfandomcom-20200214-history
Copernicus
Copernicus is a planet where the Copernicus Colonists settle on and would later be joned by survivors of the Cylon attack against the Twelve Colonies. Copernicus Government The survivors of the Twelve Colonies along with the Copernicus Colonists voted to create a new form of government in light of the destruction of their home worlds. The survivors broke down along old colonial lines, however new positions and powers were created to deal with the new situation. Under the Provisional Articles of Establishment, voted on and ratified by a majority of the population, each Original Colony was allowed to send one Senator per every one thousand persons in their constituency. The largest delegation is from Leonis since the Cylons used nuclear weapons sparingly on that world. As a result, of the 81,000 people that populate Copernicus, 16,000 are from Leonis. In a historical irony, Caprica has the smallest delegation as only 3,000 people survived that doomed colony. The head of state is the President who is elected for only one six year term. He serves as the Commander in Chief of the Colonial Armed Forces as well. Second in command is the Speaker of the Senate who serves in the role nominally reserved for the Vice President. In addition to the President, the Fleet Admiral and the Commander of Home world Defense also serve roles in the President’s Cabinet in an advisory capacity. At present, there is a debate among the members of the Colonial Senate as to how the recently arrived refugees of the Terran Alliance will be incorporated into the government and the society. Current office holders *'President' - (DR.) Kevin Grazier (Caprica) *'Speaker of the Senate' - (DR.) Lucian Zylman (Aquarion) *'Fleet Admiral -' Rear Admiral Jonathan Turner (Leonis) *'Commander of Homeworld Defense '- Brigadier General John Connors (Tauron) Copernicus Defense Fleet The Copernicus Defense Fleet is the collective space born component of the Armed Forces available to the Copernicus colony survivors. It is also the largest and single most formidable (though not the only) remnant fraction of the Colonial Defense Forces known to exist. Battlestars The Copernicus defence fleet has a number of Battlestars at its disposal. These include; Active *''Battlestar Prometheus'' *''Battlestar Nova'' *''Battlestar Eternal'' *''Battlestar Ares'' *''Battlestar Celestial'' Special Mission *''Battlestar Celestial'' - A Odin Class Battlestar that is currently under extensive repairs due to a fuel cell blow out that shredded over 1/3 of the port flight pod during the Battle of the Veil. After the repairs were completed the Celestial was sent, along with three support ships, to search for the Galactica. Destroyed *''Battlestar Andromeda'' - The Andromeda was a Mercury Class Battlestar and the second Battlestar originally assigned to the 1st Colonial Expeditionary Group (1st CEG) under the overall command of Brigadier General John Connors. Under the command of Commander Darnell Fletcher, she worked alongside the Battlestar Eternal. During her first engagement with Cylon forces, she lost her entire Viper contingent when they were all hacked using the “backdoor”, basically shutting them down and making them easy targets. When the Cylon force launched nuclear tipped missiles and the Eternal, the Andromeda was able to destroy the incoming warheads. Shortly thereafter, her systems were in turn shut down by the Cylons, leaving her dead in space. A second volley of nuclear weapons tore her apart as the Eternal made an emergency jump away. *''Battlestar Olduvai ''- A Jupiter Class Battlestar, the Olduvai was a part of the Fleet Reserve that was hastily pressed back into service during the downfall of the colonies by an inspection team that used the aged ship to escape the Polaris Fleet Depot in orbit of Canceron. An extremely active part of the Copernicus Defence Fleet, she was eventually destroyed by the cylons during a rescue mission over Leonis, roughly ten monthes after the Fall of the Colonies. *''Battlestar Atlas'' - The Atlas was a Mercury Class Battlestar that survived the battle of Virgon and managed to limp into a unoccupied star system where it was found adrift by the Battlestar Eternal three weeks later.The Eternal held off two Cylon Basestars while the crew affected repairs but the ship was eventually boarded by the Cylons. It was during this fight that a Cylon Six who had infiltrated the crew unbeknownst to Connors, attempted to assasinate the General after sabotaging the jump drive. He was saved by Lieutenant Layton who broke the assasins neck as she lunged for the general from a hiding place in the engineering section. Unfortunately, due to the damaged jump system, the Atlas was unsalvagable and Connors chose to scuttle her by setting her course into a nearby moon and then departing the ship. *''Battlestar Icaris - The Icaris was an Odin Class Battlestar destroyed over Leonis during the renewed Cylon attack. Icaris's port flight pods was selected to be salvaged and attached to the Celestial, to replace the Celestial's port flight pod lost during the Battle of Veil. Gunstars Guardian Class *Gunstar Spirit - The Gunstar Spirit, along with the Gunstar Sabre were both leaving the surface of Leonis with civilians on-board when the Cylons attacked, at the end of Episode 2-10 and again at the begining of Episode 3-1 and is assumed to be one of the two gunstars in the 1st CEG. *Gunstar Vigilant'' - Originally part of BSG-22. Hermes Class *''Gunstar Katana '' *''Gunstar Sabre'' - The Gunstar Sabre, along with the Gunstar Spirit were both leaving the surface of Leonis with civilians on-board when the Cylons attacked, at the end of Episode 2-10 and again at the begining of Episode 3-1. It is assumed to be one of the two gunstars in the 1st CEG. Titan Class *Gunstar Titan - The original nameship of the class, it is presumed to be the oldest gunstar in the fleet. *''Gunstar Crossbow'' - The Crossbow only mentioned episode 3-6 accompanying the Battlestars Eternal and Ares and Gunstars Vigilant and Sabre. Although she is not specifically defined as a Gunstar, due to the context she can be assumed as such. She is a very old ship and about to be retire from service *''Gunstar Sentinel'' - Originally part of BSG-22. *''Gunstar Tomahawk ''- An old ship, the Tomahawk was on the verge of being retired from service at the time of the attack. Other Fleet Assets The CDF also has a number of picket ships, and other resources at it's disposal. These include former pirate ships that were picked up by the fleet, and then integrated. In addition to this, there has been the recent addition of the Lobo Negro shipyard. Also Prometheus should have one STF-101 Stealthstars left over from Operation Outreach. Fourteen Terran Alliance ships have presumably been added to the Copernicus Defence Fleet. This includes the Warstar Pandora and atleast two Conqueror Class Battlecruisiers. Official Images File:BS Prometheus.png|''Battlestar Prometheus'' File:BS Nova.png|''Battlestar Nova'' File:Battlestar Eternal (Mercury Class).png|''Battlestar Eternal'' File:BS Ares.png|''Battlestar Ares'' File:Battlestar Celestial.png|''Battlestar Celestial'' File:Gunstar Sentinel.png|''Gunstar Sentinel'' File:Gunstar Vigilant.png|''Gunstar Vigilant'' Battlestar Olduvai.png|Battlestar Olduvai Gunstar Tomahawk.PNG|Gunstar Tomahawk Gunstar Sabre.PNG|Gunstar Sabre Gunstar Spirit.PNG|Gunstar Spirit Gunstar Katana.PNG|Gunstar Katana Gunstar Titan.PNG|Gunstar Titan Colonial Alliance Defense Force The Copernicus Defense Force was merge with the surviving Terran Alliance Force to created the Colonial Alliance Defense Force (CADF), with Fleet Admiral Tunrer being placed in overall command. ''Note'' The image of Copernicus was created by Mr-Frenzy and found on his deviantart account. Mr. Frenzy and was selected by Ryan over e-mail. Mr. Frenzy's name for the planet is: Jameina. Category:Battlestar Prometheus Wiki Category:Places Category:Planets Category:Twelve Colonies of Kobol Category:Location